Power Struggles
by mira-miele
Summary: Hound was Trailbreaker's friend before he was Mirage's lover. Too bad nobody taught them to play nice. Slashy.
1. It begins

Summary: Hound was Trailbreaker's friend before he was Mirage's lover. Too bad nobody taught those two to share or play nice. Now plans will be made, feelings will be hurt, and a few bets will be made.

Author's note: *sigh* This was suppose to be a drabble to pass the time while the boyfriend watched the NHL playoffs on television and I was waiting for the next chapter of my Learning Curve rewrite to come back from my beta. The plot fox (much more viscious than my typical plot bunnies) hopped up on the futon and refused to move. Now, it's going to turn into this muti-chapter monster and I am powerless to halt it. Oh well. Some characters will probably seem OOC. But love does funny thing to even the most normal.

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.

* * *

No one could pinpoint the exact moment the power struggle between Trailbreaker and Mirage began.

Most thought the problem started when Hound's relationship to the spy became public knowledge. There were a few that thought the real tension set in shortly after when Hound was injured and the first name he uttered after coming out of stasis was Mirage and not Trailbreaker. There were two others who knew the whole thing began long before either of these two events on a random weekday in the rec room.

However, everyone could pinpoint the cause: Hound. Mirage never had to share anything before, be it material items or his lover's time. The only thing Trailbreaker ever had that was his own was Hound's attention. Both mechs could be described as territorial. It was a situation that seemed destined for angry, hurt feelings.

"Hey, Hound, wanna go check out that cave Beachcomber found?" Trailbreaker asked flopping into a chair next to Hound. The strategist really wanted his friend to agree. He hadn't been able to spend any time with the jeep since Mirage came into the picture. And he knew Mirage had night shifts all week long.

"Sound's fun. It'll be interesting to check out the local night life. Maybe we could bring back some mineral samples for Perceptor," Hound responded enthusiastically. It seemed like it had been ages since he left the ark for anything other than his scheduled patrols. Mirage wasn't the "outdoorsy" type by any means. And it had been awhile since he spent time with his best friend.

At that moment Mirage literally appeared out of thin air and sat (he would never do anything as undignified as flop) in the chair on the other side of Hound. "Hello, Hound," he smiled warmly. "Trailbreaker," he added in a polite tone. He knew the bigger mech didn't care for him. And he thought he knew why, but he would never be outright rude to his lover's best friend when said lover was sitting not even two feet away. "Hound, I was wondering if you wanted to join me tonight? Smokescreen needed to switch shifts so I now have the evening free."

"I'd love to, 'Raj," Hound replied and Trailbreaker could have sworn his fuel pump stopped. "But, 'Breaker asked me to go check out a cave that Beachcomber found." And with that Trailbreaker's fuel pump started up again. "I'd invite you, but it's an overnight thing and I know how you feel about those."

Mirage felt his smile slip before quickly recovering. "Oh, I see."

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow night?" Hound offered, hearing something he couldn't describe in the other's tone. Maybe he should have invited him anyway. Sometimes he found it hard to judge the noblemech's mood.

"Sure, Hound. I'll see if I swing another shift change with Smokescreen," Mirage replied.

Hound smiled and got up to get all three a refill from the energon dispenser.

"A cave? Nice move," Mirage turned to Trailbreaker as soon as Hound was out of audio range.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Trailbreaker tried his best to sound innocent. He wasn't about to let the Tower brat goad him in front of Hound and make him look like a petty and jealous youngling.

"Oh, I think you do," Mirage's tone approached sub-zero. "You think an overnight trip will be enough to lure him away?" Mirage was not going to loose Hound to Trailbreaker. The scout was the first 'bot to get past his walls and into his spark since his home fell.

"He was my friend before he even knew your name," Trailbreaker hissed at the former noble mech. It wasn't like him to be this way, but something about Mirage had been rubbing him the wrong way for a long time.

"Yet it's my name that always seems to be on his CPU," Mirage answered back. Usually, he wouldn't let his temper flare up this much, but Trailbreaker seemed to bring out his ugly side.

Whatever the truck was about to say was interrupted by Hound's return. "Hound, I was just thinking and it seems we both have some vacation time coming. Maybe we could take a week off and go somewhere?" Mirage offered one of his rare smiles.

"Really? 'Raj, that would be great," Hound beamed at his lover. So far Mirage had been reluctant to take a trip away from the relative comfort of the ark. He missed the scowl on Trailbreaker's face. He also missed the smirk on Mirage's face when he turned toward Trailbreaker to make plans for their overnight trip.

The three chatted until it was time for Hound and Trailbreaker to start their shifts, patrol and monitor duty respectively. If Hound picked up on any ugly undercurrents he didn't show it.

Prowl and Red Alert, who were sitting two tables away, however had no problem picking up on the tension. They had the good graces to wait until the trio left before openly discussing it however.

"What do you think?" Red Alert asked casting a glance toward the door.

"I think we should stay out of it for now. They can sort it out. None of them are younglings," Prowl responded following Red's gaze. "If it starts to affect their duties we will step in."

"No, I mean who do you thing will win?" Red clarified. He gave Prowl a mischievous smile. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. I know you're already calculating the odds."

Prowl just stared at his friend for a long moment. Sometimes the security director could be down right quirky. "Easy. Nothing against Mirage but I would say Trailbreaker. He has more in common with Hound."

"Yeah, but Mirage has that whole "I lost everyone and everything so I have to act untouchable yet I'm emotionally wounded" thing happening. And we all know how soft-sparked Hound can be."

"Fine. If you're right I'll sign off on your request to have the twins permanently banned from monitor duty."

"And if you're right?"

"You give me all the blackmail material you have on Jazz and myself. And I do mean all."

"Deal," Red held out his hand to Prowl.

* * *

PS: I know Trailbreaker/Hound/Mirage triangle isn't all that original, but just roll with it please. Besides, technically it isn't a triangle since Trailbreaker only wants Hound for his friendship and not his body. And review pretty please (nudge nudge).


	2. Hound was not a happy camper

Hi everyone! Look, a second chapter :).

For a story summary see the first chapter. The basic summary of this chapter is Hound and Trailbreaker camp while Mirage mopes.

Disclaimer: Nope still not Hasbro or anyone else who even remotely owns anything.

Random note: I really wanted to update sooner but real life stepped in. I'm also not totally happy with this chapter. It isn't 100% what I wanted, but it was the best I could get it.

* * *

Hound was not a happy camper in either the metaphoric or literal sense. Contrary to what most on the Ark would think, the scout had indeed picked up on the tension between Trailbreaker and Mirage for two simple reasons. One, they were the two most important mechs in his life. And, second, one of his main functions as a scout was to notice things after all. Actually, the more he thought about the last reason the more uncertain he became as to rather he should be amused or insulted that no one thought he would notice.

Hound also knew neither would approach him and tell him what was going on out of fear of what he would think. It was no secret Trailbreaker was horribly insecure over just about everything. What would have surprised most was the fact so was Mirage. The noblemech was just way better at hiding it behind an aloof attitude. Deep down Hound knew that both mechs trusted him explicitly. They just had issues that had nothing to do with him.

One of the main reasons he had agreed to the overnight trip so readily was his hope that he could talk to Trailbreaker about whatever the problem was and see if there was anything he could do to resolve it. Trailbreaker had always been able to open up to Hound and the scout hoped this trip would not be an exception. It would also give Hound a chance to reassure him that there would always be a place in his life for his best friend.

Trailbreaker, however seemed disinclined to cooperate. Whenever the "m" word was mentioned the truck managed to change the subject in a way that could be called coincidental if Hound didn't know what he was up to. What Hound couldn't figure out was if Trailbreaker was trying to avoid talking about the tension or if he just didn't want to talk about Mirage at all.

As night fell Trailbreaker's diversions, which consisted mostly of the "hey-look-at-this-shiny-rock" type, served to convince Hound to let the subject drop in favor of observing the local nocturnal wildlife. This was Trailbreaker's trip and Hound didn't want to ruin it by pressing the issue. He planned to bring the subject back up on the drive back to the Ark though. Whatever it was between his friend and his lover only brought out their ugly sides and Hound did not like it at all.

* * *

Mirage sat on his berth staring at nothing in particular on his wall and was the very picture of misery. His evening was a complete waste now that he wasn't spending it with Hound. And the news that his lover was going camping with Trailbreaker was just the beginning of his bad luck for the day.

First, he had been unable to secure another shift change with Smokescreen who had plans himself for the following evening. Then, he had the misfortune of running into Cliffjumper and the mini-bot's accusations in the rec room. Sometimes Mirage could swear that the only thing Cliffjumper loved was the sound of his own voice. Finally, Jazz informed him that there would be a week long recon mission coming up.

Although, it seemed fate was never particularly kind to him around this date anyway so he really wasn't surprised at how his day ended up. If this was the worst that would happen to him then he could count himself lucky.

His musings on the unfairness of life in general came to an end as his door chime beeped. He slid his gaze toward his door as if trying to determine through the metal who was on the other side and if he would bother answering. No one, excluding Hound, ever just stopped by to chat, so it was obviously someone who wanted or needed something. Mirage finally pushed himself off his berth after the chiming got a more impatient. Maybe it was Jazz with news of the upcoming mission? Hopefully, it may have been scrapped altogether.

"Hey, Mirage." Nope only Sideswipe. A smiling Sideswipe. Mirage repressed the urges to both shudder and close the door in the warrior's face. "I heard you were looking to switch some duty shifts around." Not giving Mirage time to answer he pressed on. "As it so happens I have tomorrow night free and can swap with you." If possible his grin grew even wider.

"Why?" was Mirage's only reply as he carefully blocked the view into his room. Not to say he didn't trust Sideswipe to know what his room looked like. He didn't, but he guarded his privacy with everyone. Very few had ever even stepped over the threshold into his quarters.

"I don't know why you wanted to change shifts," Sideswipe widened his smile yet again. "I just know you do."

Mirage fought the urge to rub the top of his facial plates much like he'd seen frustrated humans run their temples. Sideswipe could not possibly be that stupid. Although both Prowl and Ratchet would disagree on occasion.

"No. I mean why are you offering to switch with me? What do you want in exchange?" Mirage was sure he didn't want to know the answers. No one ever wanted to be in the position of owing either twin a favor. They tended to call in their debts at the most inopportune times.

Sideswipe stared at him for a moment before dropping his smile and adopting a serious expression that looked almost out of place on him. "Okay, it's like this. I have monitor duty tomorrow with Red. Red is angry at Sunny and me over an insignificant incident that got blown out of proportion that happened this afternoon, which I'm not gonna get into. So, I'm kinda looking to avoid him for a couple of days so he can calm down. It's just a straight switch. No strings attached," Sideswipe adopted a now hopeful look. "I promise."

Mirage wanted to ask exactly what kind of "incident" had put the twins in Red Alert's sights. Whatever it was it was serious enough to get Sideswipe to come to him of all mechs and. He knew he was going to agree to the switch as soon as Sideswipe said "no strings". Still it was best to pretend to at least think about it lest the red reprobate started getting ideas. "Okay, you've got a deal."

As soon as Mirage got rid of Sideswipe he returned to his spot on the berth in a slightly better mood. Not all his problems had been solved, (a feat that would only be possible if Wheeljack got a working time machine built) but he would get to spend the next evening with Hound. That meant more to him than any week long recon mission or any accusation Cliffjumper wanted to throw at him.

* * *

Another Random Note: Thanks for the reviews!! The reviews make me happy. I'll have responses in the next chapter for the reviews. Thanks again.

Random Note the Third: Please let me know if you spot any glaring errors gramatical or otherwise. Gently if possible. And, please check my profile poll. Thanks again!!


	3. Conversations had and planned

Hello!! I'm back from computer crashes and summer finals. Now I just have to get through Fall. Have a new chapter and many apologies for not updating sooner (hopeful puppy look).

* * *

Hound felt an odd mixture of relief and trepidation when the Ark came into visual range. He was happy that he would see Mirage as soon as the other's shift was over. However, he wasn't as happy about the conversation he planned on having with his lover and hoped it didn't ruin their evening. The conversation he had with Trailbreaker an hour before had been educational to say the least.

"I don't think Mirage likes me very much," Trailbreaker had finally admitted after growing tired of changing the subject each time his tenacious friend mentioned the noble.

Hound was so surprised by that statement he almost swerved off the road. "Why do you think that, 'Breaker?" True, Mirage didn't seem to _like_ many of their comrades, but the spy never made a point of openly disliking them either. The worst he could be labeled was indifferent.

"I...." Trailbreaker trailed off. He was having trouble vocalizing his feelings in a way that would make sense to Hound. How do you explain acting like spoiled younglings fighting over a toy? Especially when the "toy" was your best friend.

"'Breaker, has Mirage said something to you?" Hound prompted. An uneasy feeling had settled over him. If anybot knew how to verbally cut a mech down it would be someone from the Towers. Hound knew, from the little Mirage would say about his past life, that some nobles almost made it a sport to destroy others. He just never thought his lover would be one of those.

Trailbreaker vented a sigh and stopped to transform back into his root mode. After Hound had done the same, Trailbreaker replied. "I don't think he was happy that you were coming with me on this trip. We kinda had a sorta argument when you went to get energon," Trailbreaker almost winced. His voice had the same tone it had when he had to explain to his creators why there was high-grade in his room vorns before he old enough to legally drink it. If he recalled correctly his mother had the same look on her faceplates as Hound now sported.

"What kind of 'sorta argument' did you two have?" Hound asked. Was this issue a lot worst than he had assumed?

After venting another sigh Trailbreaker launched into an explanation of what happened in the rec room the previous day. He took great care in being as truthful as possible. As tempting as it was to paint Mirage the sole villain and himself the innocent victim, the strategist just wasn't the type to do that. Besides, that could have easily backfired.

"I see," was all Hound said after the explanation was finished. After processing what was said for a few more moments he spoke again. "Look, 'Breaker, it's not like you planned to invite me to go camping the exact same night 'Raj was off duty. Right?"

At this Trailbreaker nodded emphatically. "I swear if I knew he switched with Smokescreen I never woulda..."

Hound held up his hand to halt his friend's explanation. "But you didn't know and that's okay. You know I have enough room in my life for both of you right?" At least, he thought those two knew that.

Trailbreaker nodded again. That was something he should have never doubted. Hound wasn't the type to dump a friend as soon as he got a lover. Trailbreaker just lost sight of that fact for awhile.

"When we get back, I'm going to talk to Mirage about this and see if I can get it straightened out," Hound sounded like he was speaking more to himself as he transformed and pulled back onto the road home.

_I just hope that doesn't make this worse, _Trailbreaker thought to himself as he did the same.

* * *

Mirage wasn't sure what the twins had done to anger Red Alert. From the angry jabbing the Lambo was directing at his terminal's keyboard all shift the spy was sure he didn't wanted to know either. He did know the twins would be avoiding their brother for the foreseeable future if they had an sense of self-preservation.

He did manage to hear the security director mutter a few times about some request Prowl had better sign off on or else. That mildly piqued his curiosity, but he didn't want to remind Red Alert that he was in the room by asking what the other meant. Instead, he did his best to clock watch without looking like that was what he was doing. His shift was up in ten minutes and he wanted nothing more than to speak with Hound.

As soon as the two campers had gotten within range of the Ark Mirage had messaged Hound that he indeed managed another shift change. Hound had sounded happy, but there was an undercurrent in his tone that couldn't be placed and worried Mirage a little. And a worried Mirage became an imaginative Mirage. He had spent the last twenty minutes, when not clock watching or Red Alert watching, running through various scenarios in his head. His mind was currently playing out the one where Hound tells him it's over and rides off into the sunset with Trailbreaker. That fantasy was in a sub folder of his CPU labeled "worst case".

He was pulled from his musings when the door slid open and Fireflight tumbled in looking absolutely desolate. "Hi, Red Alert. I know I'm early but I got into a fight...." the young jet paused when he realized the security director wasn't alone. "Hi, Mirage."

For his part, Mirage wasn't surprised to see Fireflight. The entire Ark knew the security director had started giving the Aerialbot lessons in safety, and everyone had gotten used to seeing them together. Red Alert was also the first person Fireflight went to with a problem he couldn't take to Silverbolt.

"Hello, Fireflight," Mirage offered the jet a smile. The poor creature looked like he could use one. Mirage was sure when Fireflight said "fight" he meant "argument" given the fact he appeared to have no physical damage. More than likely with one of his brothers since he was here with Red Alert. "Would you like to sit?" Mirage rose out of his chair and nudged it toward the younger Autobot.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Fireflight somehow managed to look more crestfallen and started to back out the door.

"It's okay, 'Flight. You weren't interrupting. Mirage's shift is over anyway," Red Alert surprised them both by speaking. That was the most Mirage heard him say all day. And he never heard the Lambo use such a careful tone. It sounded almost like he was trying to reassure the jet.

Mirage was about to remind him that there was five minutes left when his CPU caught up with his vocals with the command to mute it. Red Alert never let anyone leave a shift early if there wasn't an emergency. Filing both Red Alert's behavior and tone into a sub-folder labeled "That's interesting" Mirage gave both a polite nod and left.

Mirage wasn't surprised to see Hound waiting for him when he made it back to his quarters. And Hound was in his usual spot at the head of the berth. In Mirage's mind that was a good sign. If something was horribly wrong then surely Hound wouldn't be acting so normal. Mirage was now positive that his weird feeling from earlier could be explained by the approaching date.

Mirage flung himself into Hound's arms as soon as the latter stood up. "Hound, I'm really glad you're here," he whispered, surprised at exactly how deep he meant that statement. He was also surprised that he was clinging to the mech.

Hound was also surprised by the vehemence in which Mirage spoke and clung to him. "Glad to be back, 'Raj. I'm looking forward to spending the evening with you." Mirage tightened his grip at those words and Hound was sorely tempted to not bring up anything unpleasant, but it had to be done. The scout tightened his own hold and steeled himself to speak further.

Hearing Hound call him by his nickname made made a pleasant heat travel through his frame. A pleasant heat that turned sub-zero at Hound's next five words. "But, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Just a small explanation about Mirage's "approaching date" issue. Does anyone have a particular day of the year when things seem to go from sucky to worse? For me August 13 seems to be a horrible day every year. Leading up to that date I can be well on edge. Well, poor Mirage has one of those. Of course, no one knows about it because Mirage is Mirage. PS: I also redid chapter 2 to add a paragraph toward the end that I thought I had put in. And I changed some small spelling errors. Like always R/R please and if you catch any errors please let me know.

Also thanks to all who have reviewed so far!! And a special thanks to Flamingmarsh for the typo catch in the last chapter. And Cutekitten: I toyed with the idea of Hound not realizing this was going on but it's more fun this way to me. Also, Mirage does come off as whinny, but I promise there's a reason (that interestingly has only a little to do with the Towers).


	4. Truce?

Yay for updates and new computers! I'm relieved to not be sharing a Compaq with anymore. I don't share well with others. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

Mirage felt like every system in his body suddenly stopped cold. From his creators to his instructors to his prior lovers "we need to talk" had always translated to "I'm disappointed with you," in Miragese.

Hound felt Mirage stiffened in his arms. Okay, maybe he could have phrased that better, but he liked to think he was the straight forward type. Hound released his hold and took a few steps back so he could look at Mirage's face. "Trailbreaker told me about your little disagreement in the break room."

"Did he now?" Mirage's tone was flat. "What did he say?" Ugly scenarios of Trailbreaker blaming the whole thing on him raced through his processor. Not that Mirage could honestly believe Trailbreaker was capable of doing such a thing, but it was hard for the noble to let go of the lessons he learned growing up.

Hound reached out and gently grasped Mirage's chin and forced his optics back up. Hearing that tone and knowing Mirage could be prone to taking things the wrong way he had to consider his words carefully. He didn't want this to become a big issue. Well, bigger than it already was.

"Why don't you tell me your side of the story first?" he asked offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

It took all of two seconds for Mirage to decide, that as tempting as it was, he couldn't lie. If Trailbreaker had "exaggerated" to Hound, something Mirage doubted if he was honest with himself, then the damage was already done. And if Trailbreaker's version had been more 'balanced" then lying now would do the damage.

Sighing he started talking. He admitted that he started the war of words and that he all but accused the strategist of scheduling the camping trip to conflict with his plans on purpose. When he was done he stepped back and awaited Hound's reaction. As the silence grew so did the temptation to start blurting out justifications and explanations, but his pride was stronger. Barely.

Hound was relieved that Mirage chose to own up to his part in the argument. "Mirage, listen to me. It's disappointing to hear that two grown mechs could behave like sparklings. Don't interrupt," Hound gently ordered when Mirage tried to. 'I'm gonna tell you the very same thing I told him. There is enough room in my life for the both of you. However, I will not stand by and watch you two act like this."

"Hound, I do regret my actions. I…" Mirage trailed off. He wasn't used to apologizing and didn't know what to say or do. He was afraid he would only make things worse.

Hound could sense Mirage's unease and it took all his self control not to just wrap the smaller mech in a hug and let the matter drop. But, he had to make it clear that this had to stop. "'Raj, I'm not asking you to be best friends. I just want you to give him the respect he deserves and for him to give you the respect you deserve. I just need you to promise that you will try harder to get along with 'Breaker. Can you do that?"

"For you, Hound, I will Endeavour to be more amiable to Trailbreaker," Mirage's tone was unsure. He wasn't sure if that would satisfy the tracker. He hoped it would. This whole conversation had made his insides churn in a painful manner.

Hound heard the unease in Mirage's voice and this time he gave in to the urge to embrace him. If he noticed it took Mirage a little longer to return the embrace he didn't comment on it. "Cut the fancy talk, 'Raj. I'll take that as a yes. Now, what did you have planned for tonight?"

Mirage cringed at "fancy talk". He hadn't notice that he fell back into his old habit of using formal speech when upset. "Well, I thought we could watch a movie I borrowed from Jazz."

"Which movie?"

"The Da Vinci Code." Mirage had also borrowed Casablanca, but suddenly it didn't seem like a good idea to watch a movie about a doomed love affair. Besides, Hound would probably appreciate the artwork featured in the movie.

"Jazz owns that?" Hound asked in disbelief. That didn't seem to be the type of movie the TIC would have. Jazz struck him as someone who would own movies in the "explosions and car chases" genre.

"Technically I think it's Prowl's. We don't have to watch it." The unsure tone was back. What if Hound didn't want to watch a movie? Or even stay the night?

"No, it sounds good," Hound was quick to reassure him. He pulled Mirage toward the berth hoping they could put this behind them.

Trailbreaker finally made it back to his quarters after dropping off the samples he collected for Perceptor. As he collapsed on his berth he wondered how things were going in Mirage's quarters. The best he could hope for was that Hound managed to convince Mirage that he wasn't a threat to their relationship.

At the very least he hoped Hound and Mirage didn't have a major falling out. An upset Mirage was never a good thing. It was one of the unwritten rules of the Ark that if you upset one Special Ops mech you drew the unwanted attention of the other Special Ops mechs. Not that Jazz and Bumblebee would hurt Hound. They would just prank the poor scout unmercifully.

Trailbreaker also hoped Hound would figure out the right words to say to Mirage. Hound had admitted once that in some ways it was easier for the tracker to talk to him than to Mirage. He tended to take things at face value while Mirage tended to look for hidden meaning even if there was none. Trailbreaker remembered thinking that he was actually glad he wasn't a Towers mech when he heard that. He couldn't imagine always being on guard with everyone and questioning everything.

As he settled down for recharge he prayed that things were not about to go from bad to worse.

The next morning Trailbreaker was just finishing his energon when Hound and Mirage walked in. As they walked over to him he noted that neither looked overly upset and took this as a good sign. "Morning," he said as soon as the couple reached his table.

"Morning," Hound responded. "Mirage, why don't you have a seat and I'll go get our rations?" Without waiting for a response Hound turned and headed toward the dispenser.

Mirage stared at his retreating back for a few moments. Did Hound really think it was a good idea to leave them alone? Wasn't that how this mess started? He slid into an empty chair across from Trailbreaker without making optic contact.

Trailbreaker realized that it would be up to him to make the first move. "Mirage, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day."

Mirage's head shot up. "There's no need to apologize. I also have regrets about what happened. We both behaved less than admirably." To his surprise Mirage realized he actually meant those words. It wasn't like Mirage wanted to be Trailbreaker's new best buddy, but it was always nice to have a friendly acquaintance or two.

"Truce?" Trailbreaker wanted this tension to end. Not only for his sake but Hound's as well.

Mirage studied the proffered hand for a moment before reaching for it. "Truce."

"Well, that's a start," Hound was positively beaming as he dropped into the seat between them. This was a step in the right direction.

It was a shame the truce would only last for a week.

* * *

Oh no! A kinda sorta cliff hanger. Once again: Sorry for the wait. Please review. Off to work on the new chapter of my other story


End file.
